


Your love is like a fire (It consumes me)

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Dragons, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky gets taken by dragons on a hunt, everyone race to find him but all is not as it seems.</p><p>Pepper just wants to protect her sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"But I don't want to hurt anyone. "_

_"Its the nature of who you are, Darcy girl you can't fight it."_

_"Then I don't want to be a dragon."_

_Her mama sighed. "Oh Darcy when day you will grow up and learn you don't have much of a choice."_

_"Nuh uh I'm not growing up either." The small child declared shaking her head._

 

"You don't have to go." Bucky turns around and Steve is standing there with a defeated look on his face. 

"Stevie." Bucky spoke softly. "You know I have to." 

Steve stood his ground. "No you don't." The smaller man was killing him with the puppy eyes. "I want to go with you." Steve's lip started to quiver. Damn him! Bucky was trying everything not to fall for it. 

Bucky closed the space between him and draped his arms over him pulling the smaller mam to his chest. "Just take care of yourself while I'm gone punk." 

Steve buried his face into Bucky's shirt. "Don't get your fool self killed jerk." 

They held on to him until a voice caused them to break apart. "Coulson sent me to come fetch you Barnes." 

Natasha was all decked out in full brass armor with her fire red hair braided down her back. Steve had never seen some one look as beautiful as she did in her armor. 

Bucky looked at her and nodded then looked between her and Steve. The boy really did need to tell her how he felt. "I give you both a minute." He tells them before making his way to the other warriors. 

"You don't have to go either." Steve breaks the long silence.

Natasha studies him out of the corner of her eye before giving him a small yet comforting smile.  "I really do there is a lot of red in my ledger." 

"You think this will help?" 

Natasha just shrugs. "I give you my word I will do everything I can to make sure he comes home." 

"Thanks Natasha." She walks off when he whispers. "Be safe, Nat" 

 

"Barton look out." Coulson yells and Clint scrambles for cover except the beast above was bearing down on him and there was no where to hide. 

Notching his bow he took a breath as he released an arrow into the beast's chest sending it flying away. "Did you fucking see that?" Clint whooped excitedly. 

"Nice job dumbass." Natasha shot back. "You only wounded it." 

"Yeah now its going to come back with friends." Bucky added. Clint just rolled his eyes not letting them ruin his victory. 

His victory however was very shortly lived since Bucky was right. The beast had two more trailing behind it look very furious. 

"Shit." Sam swore readying his weapon. 

"Everyone find cover." Coulson order from his perch watching the younger members of his team scramble for something resembling cover. 

 Clint and Natasha ducked behind a boulder while Sam hurriedly made his way towards a cave with a narrow opening. Bucky was the only one who didn't find a reasonable place to wait it out. 

"Barnes." Natasha screamed she made a move to leave the hiding spot but Clint grabbed her arm. 

Bucky was running as hard as he feet would carry him but they were close on his tail. He was running so hard his foot slipped on unstable rock causing his feet to slide out from under him, he tried everything to keep his balance but had no luck as he fell backwards hitting his head on a large boulder underneath him causing him to roll towards a cliff.

Two things happened simultaneously. First Natasha leaped up screaming his name as the smaller of the three swooped down and grasped him in its talons, carrying him off.

Natasha reached for Clint's bow. "Nat don't." Clint warned. "If you hit it it'll drop Barnes and there is no way he will survive the fall." Damn it he was right.

 

The whole village rallied around upon hearing the return of the great dragon slayers. Steve was among them waiting anxiously for the return of his best pal, and of course Natasha but no matter how much Buck and Sam teased him he would never be able to admit it. 

The second Steve sees Natasha he just knows something is wrong, mostly because he doesn't see Bucky standing among them. He takes off running towards her as hard as his short legs will take him. "Nat?" 

She shakes her head and takes his hand. "Not here Steve. Let's go somewhere else." So she leads him to a clearing where they can talk.

"Where is he?" He asks fear bubbling up inside him. 

She refuses to look him in the, she just stares ahead. "One of the dragons took him."

"Then we have to get him back!" Steve declared.

Natasha looked at him. "Steve." She spoke softly.

"No I'm going after Bucky, don't try to stop me." 

Natasha shook her head. "I'm not. I'm going with you." 

 

_"You are to never see that boy again. "_

_"But momma he is my friend." Little Darcy declared with a pout._

_"One day he is going to grow up to be a hunter. That will only spell trouble."_

_"But he wouldn't hurt me."_

_"Oh Darcy girl its in his nature like its in your nature to hurt him."_

_The little girl shakes her head. "But I don't want to hurt anyone."_

_"Its the nature of who you are Darcy girl you can't fight it."_

_"Then I don't want to be dragon." Darcy declares stubbornly. Sometimes her momma wishes she was more like her sisters instead of a head strong little girl._

 

"What the hell where you thinking Darcy?" Jane yells pacing back and forth glaring at her youngest sister. 'You shouldn't have brought him here." 

"He's kinda good looking isn't he?" Skye asked. Jane and Darcy glared at her Skye immediately shut her mouth. 

"He was going to die!" Darcy declared in a whisper trying not to wake the man in question.

"He was going to kill us." Jane shot back. "Him and his friends were going to kill us Darcy." 

"That's because they don't understand!" 

"How can you say that? We have been forced into hiding by his kind." 

"Enough both of you." Pepper walks in with her hands on her hips. "He's here now, we have to figure out what to do with him." Pepper the oldest always the voice of reason. 

 "He is hurt." Darcy pointed out. 

Pepper nodded and Jane spoke up. "There is said to be a mage on the other side of the canyon I could go get him." 

Pepper nodded. "Take Skye with you." She turns to Darcy. "This man is your responsibility now take care of him. I'm going to his village to make sure no one is plotting any thing." 

 With that the girls went off to their own tasks living Darcy with the man she rescued she gripped his hand. "Please don't die." 

 

Thor stood in the clearing of trees just a few miles away from his cabin, he was running a primeter check. Loki could call him paranoid all he wanted but at least he was keeping them safe. 

To the side he heard a twig snap and the sound getting closer. He laid in wait for the trespasser. 

 As soon as the person made it closer Thor leapt into action tackling them to the ground ripping the hooded cloak from their face. Thor stared in shook at the face of them intruder. 

"Get off you giant oaf." She hissed pushing him away. 

"But you're a woman." He replied bewildered but let her up.

"Of course I am a woman." She shot back. 

She was a petite pale woman with wild brown hair and green eyes that seemed to shine in the moonlight. "What is a beautiful creature like yourself doing out here this late? Do you not know the dangers that lurk in the dark?" 

"I know all about the dangers, they do not scare me, but rest assured I would not be here if I did not have a purpose."

Thor mused on this giving her an indulgent smile. "Then tell me what is your purpose fair lady." 

The woman bristled at the title he gave her. "Jane my name is Jane." She told him. "I have come to collect the mage that lived in these parts."

Thor's jaw got hard at the mention of his brother. "What do you want with him?" 

"There is a man, he is injured in need of assistance."

Thor raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you go to the village to seek medical help?"

Jane bit back a snort and a sarcastic answer. "My sisters and I fear we will not he welcomed among the village. " 

He seemed to think her answer was good enough he nodded. "I will take you to him, but I can not promise he will accept to help you." 

Jane nodded and followed the stranger into the dark. 

 

"I heard you two were planning on going after the dragons." 

"Shut up Wade." Natasha snapped.

"Want my advice?" He asked then ignoring her when she said no. "Don't take Rogers his bones will wind up littering the cavern floor."

Natasha galared and hissed at him. "Don't." She snapped.

Wade shrugged unrepentant. "I'm just saying its probably not wise to take him."

Oh Natasha knew this, she really did but she just couldn't bare the thought of leaving him behind again. She promised not to, she always kept her word. "Go away Wade." 

But Wade just wouldn't go away. "Rumor has it has four sisters live up in those hills." He just kept talking.

"Yeah so?" 

"I heard they are actually dragons in human form." 

Natasha snorted she heard the story a million times. "Only speculation Wade." She pointed out rolling her eyes.

"But is it really?" 

She left him standing there not listening to his conspiracy theory for any longer.

 

"Can I help you?" Pepper jumped at the voice from behind her and cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. 

"I...No." Pepper said firmly arms folded across her chest. 

The man chuckled. "A beautiful creature like you, it would be a dishonor not to help her out." 

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Trust me I can take care of myself." 

"I don't doubt it." 

Pepper narrowed her eyes. 'Do you usually hit on ever female you come across?"

"Usually yes. The names Tony." He grinned extending his hand to her.

"Pepper." She answered shaking his hand.

"Well Pepper what are you doing out here alone?" 

Thankfully Pepper didn't have to answer as someone came running up. "Mr. Stark your presence is being requested amongst the Council." Tony nodded and thanked the young boy then turned back to Pepper. "I will he seeing you around." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you lost?" Darcy looks up to see the boy who looked to he about her age staring at her._

_"I...yes." Darcy replied willing the tears off of her face. Her mamma was sure to be mad at her._

_"I can help you find your way." The boy declared._

_"You can? Why?" She asks watching him, her mamma and her sister Pepper always taught her to wary of strangers but even at the age of six she has yet to learn that._

_"I was taught to help a lady in need." He responded proudly._

_"I'm no lady. I'm a feirce warrior." Darcy declared jumping on a log in front of her to make her point only to fall off._

_The boy tried to suppress a giggle as he ran to her side to help her up. "Are you ok?"_

_"Just peachy." Darcy groaned dusting her self off. "My name is Darcy."_

_"James." He answered._

 

The man was screaming in his sleep as Darcy ran to his side placing a hand on his head. He was burning up. "Ok." Darcy spoke to herself. "I can do this." She placed a cool rag on his brow. "Please please don't die." She begged desperately. 

Strong fingers latched around her wrist and Darcy tried to keep herself from screaming out. His eyes had fluttered open and was staring up at her. "Your an angel." He croaked out. 

"Yeah uh no." Darcy responded breathlessly trying to pull her wrist out of the man's grasp. 

"You look like one." He protested bringing his other hand to touch her face. "So soft."

Finally without hurting him to much Darcy got her wrist away. "Trust me bub its just the fever talking." She gently told him pushing him gently back down. "You'll be fine." She took a deep breath keeping the  _I hope_ out of her words. 

"No." He said shaking his head. "You will still be an angel." 

Darcy sighed wearily but at least on the bright side he wasn't running away screaming...yet. 

 

"Since when do you bring home strays, Thor?" Loki asked in a bored tone eying the woman who stood behind his brother.

"Brother Lady Jane has come to ask for assistance." Thor declared.

Loki sighed. "Don't they always?" 

Thor didn't answer him so he turned his attention to Jane. "What is it you want?" 

Jane stepped from behind Thor to face his brother. "There is a man he is injured he needs help." 

"And you thought you would come to me?" Loki asks in bitter words.

Jane nods. "We don't have much but we could find a way to pay you." 

"No." Loki cuts her off.

"Brother." Thor warns him.

"Oh please Thor, you are just blinded by a pretty face." 

Jane growled at that. "So you're just going to let this man die?" 

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "What is he to me?" Loki hisses back but Jane didn't as much as flinch. 

"Brother please." Thor protested. 

Loki turned to look at his brother. "Why does it mean so much to you Thor?" 

Thor looked down at his feet then up again his eyes flickered between Jane and Loki, it was really all the answer Loki needed in regards to his brother. "Fine I shall help you, but." He looked at Thor. "You will come with us I do not need to bare such a dull creature alone."

Jane scoffed at Loki's remark but let it go. Thor beamed and nodded. "Of course brother."

"Very well." Loki said wave his hands dismissively. "It is settled." 

"I need to fetch my sister." Jane announced.

"Of course you do." Loki replied dryly.

 

"You'll still here." Pepper turns around to see Tony standing in the moonlight.

"I'm still here." Pepper confirmed a smile playing on her face. 

"Good I was afraid some other noble gentleman might have whisked you away." 

"What makes you think I would have allow them to do such a thing?" 

Tony throws his head back in laughter. "Oh I like you."

Pepper smiled. "I'm not sure its a good thing Mr. Stark." 

Tony closed the gaped between them and linked his arms in hers. "Of course it is Ms..." 

"Potts." 

Tony nodded. "Pepper Potts a pretty name for a pretty creature." 

Pepper blushed. "You looked tired Mr. Stark I hope your meeting was nothing to taxing." 

Tony shrugs. "Just something about a dragon taking a slayer and they want me to do something about it yadda yadda ya." Tony trailed off but Pepper's ear perked up as he unknowingly feed her the information she needed.

"Oh that is just awful." Pepper's eyes widened in mock horror. "What do they plan on doing?" 

Once again Tony shrugged. "What is there to do? The man is probably dead." 

Pepper swallowed back the nausea she felt at how little these people thought of her kind and bit back the harsh words that were sitting on the tip of her tongue. Now was not the time to give herself away. "You are right he probably is." Pepper tired to smile as much as she could to keep her words even and upbeat. 

Tony stifled a yawn and tried to keep his balance but Pepper holding on to his arm was the only thing that kept him up right. "You should probably go to bed." She mumered.

This time Tony did yawn. "You going to tuck me in?" Mischief danced in his eyes. 

"I just might." 

"You can always share a bed with me." Tony offered. 

"Mr. Stark." Pepper admonished him almost playfully. "What kind a woman do you take me for?" 

 

Skye paced back and forth under the moonlight. "Where the hell are you Jane?" Skye muttered to herself clutching her cloak closer to her body. Damn Jane for even suggesting splitting up. It was  _so_ not a good idea. Due to hear enhanced hearing so heard ever bump made in the dark and it more then a little freaked her out. 

"Jane?" Skye called out. 

A person stepped out of the bush and it most certainly wasn't Jane. "You're not my sister." Skye blurted out.

The man chuckled as he walked towards her with purpose in each step. "Can't say I am."

The wind shifted just right and Skye caught a whiff of his scent and knew instantly what he was. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "You?"

"Me?" The man asked pointing a finger to himself. "You act as if you have never came across another like yourself." 

 Skye shakes her head. "I have but they are few and far between." 

The man smiled walking even closer but Skye took a step back because institution told her not to trust him. "What if I told you there was more of us? A whole flock?"

Skye's eyes widened at the information. "There is?" 

He nodes. "I could take you." 

Her mamma once told her that if an offer seemed to good to be true that meant it usually was. "Why?" 

"To be among your own kind of course. You deserve to run free instead of being sheltered, locked away in an old cave."

"I...How do you know that?" Skye demanded hands on her hips.

He offers a shrug. "I know things. So what do you say kid?" 

Skye snorted. "I was always told not to go with strangers." She answered cheekly. Pepper and Jane would be so proud of her. 

"Names John Garrett. See not strangest anymore." 

Skye hesitated not sure what to say, on the one hand she always wanted to fly from the nest and be around her own kind where she was accepted instead of hiding, but on the other hand she just couldn't leave her sisters. 

 John had sensed her hesitation. "I'll tell you what I'll give you some time to think it over and I'll come find you." With that he disappeared into the night. 

Moments later Jane had emerged with two men in tow. 

"Oh thank God." Skye sighed in relief attacking Jane in an unexpected hug. 

Jane gave her sister a curious look. "Did something happen while I was gone?" 

Skye shook her head opting on not telling Jane about John and his offer, even if she was seriously thinking about it like he suggested. "Nothing it was completely boring."

"As touching as this is we have more pressing issues." The dark haired man declared dryly giving Skye and Jane a dirty look. 

"Uh who is he?" Skye asked staring at both of the men.

"I am Loki the great mage and you are wasting my time you puny woman." Skye scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Well then by all means let's go." Jane shot back at Loki as she took the front. 

 

"Well?" 

John smiled as he strode up. "Give it time Jasper she isn't ready yet."

Jasper snorted. "But the question is will she be ready?" 

John shrugged. "Give me time to work, I'm going to get the kid to presuede her." 

Jasper groaned. "I don't think thats a good idea we both know the kid is too damn soft for a job like this." 

John narrowed his eyes. "Just give me time Jasper you'll get the results you want." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Giggled echoed through out the woods. If there was anyone to hear it that is. "Then I said your breath smells like a foul beasty."_

_James giggled. "Darcy I didn't think beasty is a word."_

_"It is too." Darcy declared folding her arms against her chest. "Its my word."_

_James rolled his eyes to use now to Darcy's antics to even argue._

_"Oh shoot its getting late mamma and Pepper will be looking for me." Darcy declared jumping up._

_"Meet again tomorrow?" James asked._

 "Of course silly what else would I do?" Darcy laughed. They have been meeting up every day since James took Darcy home two months prior. 

James grinned a cheeky grin. "Just checking." 

Darcy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek James's eyes got wide. "What was that for?" Darcy just shrugged then took off running giggling the whole way. 

 

The man is getting worse and Darcy is almost terrified that he won't make it through the night, she has done everything she could think of to get his fever to break but nothing worked. He hasn't even regained consciousness since the first time and that worried her more. 

She started to pace around in sheer panic. "Come on." She told the sleeping form. "I didn't save you for you to die on me now." She whispered. And just when Darcy is about to throw in the towel on give it she catches the scent of Jane and Skye and someone else. Thank God help has arrived. 

Darcy took a deep breath and regained her composure as her sisters entered. 

"How is he?" Jane asks the second they make it through the door, she can see through Darcy's mask and just know she is a wreck.

"Worse." Darcy muttered. 

"Well this is Loki and Thor they have come to help." 

Darcy nodded and stepped out of the way to let them do their work. 

 

Steve let out a short ragged breath as he braced himself on the side of the boulder. Natasha shot him a worried look but he just shook his head, the last thing he wanted to do was to regret bringing him along. 

"Here." Natasha said dropping a leather canteen into his hand. "It should help." 

They were running low on water. Steve shook his head. 

Natasha narrowed her gaze at him and sighed. "You need it more then I do, Steve." 

"But."

Natasha cut him off with a fierce glare. "Just drink the damn water." 

Steve nodded not going to be told twice and did as she told him. 

"We should camp here tonight." Natasha informed him after a few seconds. 

"I don't want to slow you down. I can still continue."

Natasha snorted. "Im not doing it for your benefit. It is getting darker, which means more dangerous." 

Steve nodded. "I'll set up camp." 

As he went Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose replaying the words Wade had said to her, but Steve was so determined and had so much heart but she was still worried about him.

 

"I beileve he will live." Loki announced standing up and Darcy let's out a breath of relief.  "But doesn't mean he is out of the woods yet, you need to keep an eye on him." 

Darcy nodded. "Of course. I can do that, thank you." 

Loki ignored her words and turned to Thor. "If there is not anything else can we go now?" 

Thor sighed and nodded looking at Jane. "I'll uh walk you out." Jane offered and Thor beamed at her. 

"That was weird right?" Skye asked turning to Darcy as Jane followed the men out.

Darcy giggled. "It was very weird, poor Janey she has it bad." 

"It was kind of your brother to come here, thank him for me." Jane said bblushing. "Also thank you for coming along as well."

Thor smiled broadly at her. "It was a pleasure Lady Jane." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "If it is not a bother, can I see you again?" 

Jane's eyes got wide her voice was unable to form words bit she nodded. 

"Good." Thor said nodding. "I would like that very much." 

"As would I." Jane croaked out her fave getting more redder. 

"I must go now." He kissed her hand again. "Till next time my lady." 

 

_The little baby screamed as the woman clutched her daughter to her chest. "It will be ok little one." The woman whispered tears falling down her face. The baby stared up at her mother blinking in confusion._

_"You will be ok." The woman said just a bit louder pressing a kiss to the crown of the babies head. "He will not be able to hurt you now."  She laid her on a bed of leaves kissing her one last time. "Goodbye baby girl." She walked away leaving her infant daughter behind with a heavy heart of what she had to do._

 

Darcy stayed by the man's side through the night while Jane settled down to sleep and Skye went out to do whatever it was that Skye did late at night. From her hearing Darcy could tell his heart beat was getting stronger, even his pulse was move steady then what it had been. "You're going to be just fine." She mumered leaning over him pressing an kiss to his forehead. 

His eyes fluttered open like it did the first time. "I know you." He told her in a raspy voice. 

Darcy eyes sent wide. "Well yeah I was here when you woke up before." 

He shook his head back and forth trying to sit up. "No." He said adamantly. "We met before." 

Darcy pushed him down. "Getting up is not a good idea." Darcy told him gently. "I think I would remember a handsome face like yours."

He almost smiled. "You think I'm handsome?" 

Darcy couldn't tell if he was baiting her or not but sue just nodded. 

"You're an angel." He tells her causing her to sigh.

"I keep telling you I'm not." 

He shakes his head this time a grin graces his face. "I don't beileve you." 

Such a little shit. Darcy thought to herself. Oh he was going to be a difficult one.  She snorted. "You got the wrong ccreature."

He gave her a confused look. 

"I have wings but trust me, I'm no angel." That's when understanding and realization kicked and his eyes went wide and he tried to jump up but Darcy caught his arm. "Your not going anywhere."

"Your a dragon." He yells at her. 

Darcy's face fell but she nodded.  "I saved you!" 

"Just so you could kill me yourself!" He shot back at her, his temper was heated. 

"That makes no sense." Darcy grumbled rolling her eyes. "Look I'm telling you, you are in no shape to be traipsing around in the dark. Just stay the night and if you still want to leave in the morning I won't stop you." 

His face softened a little but not much. "Why should I trust you?" 

"Because weather you beileve me or not I don't want you dead." 

He looked at her and realized she was telling the truth. "I will stay just for tonight." 

Darcy nodded. "Now lay back down." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Skye felt caged and antsy it was something she had usually felt in the moonlight, standing on the edge of the cliff she stretched her arms out and took a leap. She sighed happily as her body made the change and her arms turned into wings with a wide span. She soared into the night sky feeling freer and she had in a while. 

Flying for a while, all of her senses where in over drive picking up on every little detail, like a sudden small shift to her right. Turning her head she noticed a snap coming out of nowhere and gaining speed the closer it got to her.  She was not alone there was some one else. Garrett? She asked herself it was only explanation. 

Skye did a big ariel circle doubling back the other followed her showing off. Skye snorted and did circles in the air to see if he could keep up, which he didn't disappoint her at all. 

The sun was just coming up over the ridge when Skye swoop down into the clearing to change back in to her human form. The other was just behind her do the same. 

It definitely wasn't Garrett. 

"Very impressive flying." He called out as he walked to her.

Skye smirked. "I could say the same for you, most people couldn't keep up with me." 

He shrugged kept his face passive. "It wasn't that hard." 

Skye laughed. "No guess not. I haven't seen you before." 

"I don't get out much." He said with a small shrug. 

Skye wasn't sure how to take that but she nodded. "If you ever need to get out, we could do that again." 

"Are you asking me to fly with you?" 

Skye shrugs. "It feels nicer to have someone to fly with."

He regards her words and nods. "I'll keep your offer in mind." He turns to walk off.

"Wait." Skye calls after him causing him to stop in his tracks. "Do I not get your name?" 

"Its Grant. Grant Ward." 

Skye smiled softly. "Well Grant Ward I'm Skye." 

"Skye." He said trying the name on liking the sound of it on his tongue. 

She smiled. "See you around." With that she was gone. 

 

Bucky woke up, everything around him was silent. He could hear the soft snores coming from across the room, the girl who brought him to this place was a sleep at a small table. He lifted himself off of his bed of furs as easily as he could trying not to make a sound.

Out of the small opening he could see the sun coming up, which meant he had a small window of opportunity in which he was going to make his escape. 

His body still ached and he still felt weak but he knew if he stuck around he would more then likely wind up dead when he was healthy enough. Walking slowly with long purposeful strides to keep the floor from creaking under him he slipped slowly out of the cave dwelling. 

Once he was a few yards away he took of running, running so hard he thought his heart would just leap out of his chest he just had to get away from there even if his body was screaming in protest at the exertion. 

 

Natasha eyes snapped open as the early morning sun started to peak through the trees. There was a weight pinned against her body shifting ever so slightly she shakes the sleep from her mind to remember she didn't fall alone the previous night. Steve was spooned against her with his arm draped oh so causally across her waist. He looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep that Natasha didn't want to wake him but the position was getting uncomfortable, so she shifted causing him to stir. 

Blue eyes looked up at her, looking almost bashful. "Hi." He whispered softly sleep still in his voice. 

"Morning." Natasha answered leaping up to her feet as soon as he removed his arm, Steve did the same. "We should probably head to the east." She tells him. 

"You sure?" He asks, she was the expert bit he was still going to question her. 

She nods. "That's where the badlands are, the cayons and ridges best place for dragons to hide out." 

Steve nodded trusting her choices as he started packing up the camp. Natasha looked over at him a placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Steve."

If anything he wanted to beileve her more then he had ever wanted to beileve anyone. He knew if she said or promised something she would go out of her way to make it so. 

 

_"Its getting late." Darcy whispers fear in her eyes. "My mamma is going to he mad." She bites her lip to keep from crying._

_"I'll talk to her." James said gallantly._

_Darcy tried to smile but shook her head. "I don't think she would like that very well."_

_"Why not?"_

_Darcy didn't want to lie to him he was her best friend. Her only friend because according to Skye sisters don't count as friends. "Because she doesn't want me to hang out with you."_

_"So you just go against her wishes?" He asked incredulously._

_"Well yeah." Darcy retort with a roll of her eyes._

_James gave her a boyish grin. "Breaking the rules for me that's really awesome."_

_Darcy snorted. "Your a bad influence." Then she sighed._

_James sensing her distress took her hand. "I think I know a short cut that can get you home quicker."_

 

Darcy woke up to Jane shaking her shoulder. "What Jane?" Darcy groaned out slapping at her sisters hand "five more minutes." 

"No." Jane hissed. "Now." 

Darcy's eyes flew open at the urgency in Jane's voice. "What happened?" 

"The man is missing." 

Darcy groaned burring her face in her hands. "Oh god. This is my fault." 

Jane narrowed her eyes looking at her suspiciously. "What did you do?" 

"Last night he kind of freaked out and was trying to leave I told him he could leave in the morning if he still wanted to."

Jane's mouth gaped open. "You didn't. Darcy! Do you realize how bad that is" 

Darcy sighed and slammed her head down on the table. "Yes Jane I do realize that you don't have to yell at me I'm already feeling guilty." 

Jane started pacing back and forth. "We need to fix this." 

"Jane." Darcy says calmly. "Just calm down, we have to to figure this out." 

"You don't know that Darcy." Jane snapped then sighed. "Just go find Skye." Before she left she could hear Jane muttering something about Pepper leaving her in charge. 

 

They had been on the move for little over an hour when Natasha stops in her tracks. Steve stops abruptly behind her. "What is it?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Did you hear that?" Natasha whispers back and Steve shakes his head. She didn't really expect him to since her skills where more finely honed then his.

They waited for a moment when Bucky emerged from the bush with a limp. 

Steve gasped and took off running, Natasha whos mouth was opened in shock quickly composed herself and followed suit.

"I thought you were a goner punk." Steve said throwing his arms around the bigger boy.

Bucky smirked. "I did to there for a moment." 

Natasha quirked her eyebrows up and looked at him. "How did you get away." 

"I killed them." Bucky respond not sure why he lied.

Steve grinned up at him "Its good your back now I don't have to look for a new best friend."

Bucky laughed. "I'm sure Natasha wouldn't mind filling that position." 

Natasha laughed. "In your dreams Rogers." But she smiled at him the act alone told Steve they were already friends.

Bucky draped an arm over both of their shoulders. "Let's go home." 

 

Pepper had wanted to say goodbye to Tony before she headed back to her sisters an act she wasn't going to read to much into. 

"So this is goodbye." Pepper tells him trying not to feel to much sorrow. 

Tony pouted. "Could you not stay a few more days." 

Pepper smiles softly at him. "I wish I could Mr. Stark." And she was surprisingly genuine. 

"We could have had some grand romance and now we may never know." Tony said waving his hands around dramatically.

Pepper laughed about to say something when there was some kind of ruckus around them. "What's going on?" 

Tony shrugged but took her hand. "What do you say we find out?" 

A crowd of people were surrounded a trio and Tony grinned. "Well what do you know the guy who was taking by dragons made it back." 

Pepper's heart dropped. She had to know. So she listened to the conversation. 

"How did you get away?" On of the town people asked him.

"I caught them off guard then killed them." Everyone cheered at the tales off bravery while Peppers heart just shattered into a million pieces. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I caught them off guard them killed them." Everyone cheered at the tale of bravery but Pepper's heart shattered into a million pieces. She fought the bile the had rises in her throat, she need to run or fly away, anyway to get out of there. A part of her was screaming at her to rip the man into shreds with her talons bit there was to many witnesses to many people who would intervene she would want him to suffer slow and painful like. 

Pepper ripped her hand away from Tony he looked up at her caught off guard. "Pepper?" He asked but it was too late she had took off running so he trailed off behind her. "Pepper what is it?" 

Pepper turned around slowly her eyes rimmed with tears. "I need to go, Tony." 

Tony frowned in confusion. "What ever it is let me help, I can help."

Pepper snorted shaking her head almost violently. "You can't help with this." There was rage and heart break flashing in her eyes. "Not this." She whispers turning away from him. 

Tony was confused he just wanted to help, which really was a first for him but hey Pepper made it easy.

Her heart was broken for the lost of her sisters. Brilliant brainy Jane who Pepper would never hear laugh again or her eyes light up when she figured something difficult out. Skye beautiful Skye Pepper was the first one to hold her close to her chest and promised to protect her from the dangers of the outside world and Pepper failed her. Then there was Darcy sweet head strong Darcy who will never change the world now like she swore she would.

Pepper failed them, failed her sisters. And now they were lost to her forever.

 

"To Barnes." Everyone in the pub echoed out raising a pint. 

"The most feirce dragon slayer there is." Clint added down his own pint. 

There he sat with Steve on his right side and Clint on his left his friends basking in his survival and he felt his whiskey turn sour in his gut every time he thought about Darcy. He tells himself that he did it to protect her, but really he isn't so sure. He thought she was a monster but really she spared his life when she could have easily taken it.

Bucky puts his glass down on the table still half full.

"Whats wrong with you?" Clint asks raising an eyebrow. "You never turned down free whiskey before." 

Bucky shrugs he can feel Steve, Natasha's and Sam's eyes along with Clint's on him and it makes him want to curl up and disappear. "I'm just not feeling the celebration." He stands up. 

"You want me to come with?" Steve asked puppy eyes trained on him. 

Bucky shakes his head. "Nah you stay and enjoy the free booze." 

Steve looks like he wants to protest but Natasha's hand on his arm stops him from opening his mouth something that Bucky is grateful to the redhead for.  He shot her a grateful smile and she nodded her acceptance as he walked out the door. 

 

_"Darcy." Pepper called out to the little girl causing her to stop in her tracks. "Come here we need to talk."_

_Darcy frowned afraid she was in trouble for sneaking off to see James. "What's wrong?"_

_For a moment Pepper said nothing as she pulled her little sister into her lap. "I...I this is going to be difficult to tell you."_

_Darcy turned around to look at her oldest sister's face to see that she had been crying. "Pepper?"_

_Pepper stroked Darcy's dark hair fingers tangling in the delicate ringlets. She took a deep breath. "I....Mamma's not coming home Darcy."_

_Even at the age of seven Darcy understood perfectly well what those words meant but she shook her head in denial. "No!" She shouted. "Your lying."_

_Pepper held the girl more firmly not allowing her to escape from her lap as broke into fits of sobs. "Its not true." She said between hiccups._

_Jane and Skye joined them and they both had been crying as Skye climbed onto Pepper's other knee holding onto both Pepper and Darcy with her tiny arms. Jane went to Pepper's right engulfing them all in a tight hug. The four set curled up around each other for the longest time._

 

John Garrett smiled broadly as his young prodigy walked up. "So tell me boy did you charm her?"

Grant grinned and nodded. "She wants to go flying later."

John grinned and slapped the young man on the back. "And Jasper didn't think you had it in you." 

Grant frowned at the information back kept his mouth shut. 

"You know what you got to do?" 

Grant nodded. "Yes I do."

"That's my boy." Grant preened at John's words causing John to smirk at him. "Now let's go join the others we are planning a raid of a near by village."

 

"I thought I would find you here." Bucky looked up as Natasha slid down next to him.

"You always seem to know where I am." Bucky said with a small smile.

Natasha smiled back then it quickly faded as if it was never there. "What happened while you were gone?" 

Bucky sighed. "I told you."

Natasha nodded. "You did but you were leaving something out."

Bucky sighed again but decided to talk. "It was different from what I expected, I didn't expect that. Now I don't know how to feel."

He was be rather vague but Natasha nodded all the same. "I think I understand." 

"Now I know things nothing feels the same. Its not like how we thought it was/"

Natasha tilts her head. 'What are you saying?"

"Being with the dragons caught me by surprise that's all."

Natasha nodded. "But you survived all the same."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_"I won't let you touch her John." The woman hissed one hand wrapped around her sword while the other protectively clutched an infant child to her chest._

_John sneered. "Don't see what choice you have."  He starts walking closer._

_"I'll kill you." She hissed raising her sword as the babe in her arms started to wail. Seeing as he was momentarily distracted she sliced at him with her sword causing him to yelp in pain as he grasped his arm in pain she saw it as her opening to run out of the room with her daughter._

 

Pepper ran as fast as she could away from everyone, she just needed to go home, needed to see for herself. As soon as she was far enough away she took flight, her body transforming as she flew as fast as she could. 

Once outside her home she changed back, bracing herself for what she was going to see. Deciding to get it over with she took a deep breath and walked in.  She almost died from relief. 

Darcy and Jane was bickering back and forth while Skye made off hand comments that both ignored. 

"What the hell were you thinking? He is going to bring his friends down on is." Jane exclaimed.

"I didn't know he was going to leave." Darcy yelled back heatedly.

Tears of joy flooded Pepper's face being able to hear them bicker again. All three turned their attention to their older sister.

"Pepper?" Jane asked tilting her head in confusion as Pepper walked closer and wrapped her arms around Jane then pulling both Skye and Darcy into the embrace. 

"I...I thought you were dead. He said he killed you." Pepper croaked out.

Darcy was the first to break the silence and the embrace after a long minute of hugging. "He said we were dead?" She tried to keep her voice strong.

Pepper nodded. "He was telling the whole village." 

"But why?" Jane asked eying Darcy suspiciously, who's just blushed and hid her face in Pepper's shoulder. 

Pepper shook her head. "I don't know but I am glad he was wrong."

 

Night fall happened once again and after waiting for her sisters to fall asleep Skye tiptoed out of their dwelling and made her way into the night. As much as she tried to deny it, there was a part of her a strong part that wanted to see Grant again with a smile on her face she walked to the cliff's edge and waited. 

Sure enough after a few moments Skye smelled his scent. She smiled as she took a diving leap off the cliff and ascended in the air with him hot on her tail. Doing a few ariel dives and circles she smirked mentally when he did the same keeping up with her the entire way. 

They would play a game of cat and mouse she would fly and he would catch her then they would switch and she would catch her.

Skye felt disappointment as the sun came up once again. Ducking back down in the clearing she changed back smirking as he walked up to her. "Told you it would be fun." 

Grant smiled just a little but his eyes sparkled in amusement all the same. "So you did." 

Skye grinned wider. "So tonight?" She asked hopeful.

"Tonight." He nodded the promise sending sparks of excitement down her spine. 

She walked off grinning to herself. 

 

"I was hoping you would be here." Clint turns around Coulson standing in the entrance of the arena. He fought to keep himself from grinning like a loon. 

"You were hoping to find me here?" He asks a smirk on his face hands on his hips.

Phil nodded. "With all the excitement I didn't get the chance to speak to you." 

Subconsciously Clint licked his lips looking at Phi, propping his bow up against the wall he took a faint step closer to his superior. "Well we're alone now."

"Seems that we are." Phil closed the gap between him and the younger man hooking an arm around Clint's waist pulling him closer.

Clint smiled and nuzzled Phil's neck causing the older man to shiver in his arms. "I was worried out there Clint." He breathed huskily in his ear. 

"I know." Clint frowned twisting around to wrap his arms around the older man. "But we made it out."

Phil hummed in agreement sending a new waves of shivers down his spine. "Almost didn't though." Clint knew if anything happened to any of them on the field Phil would personally blame himself. 

Clint stretched on his toes to place a kiss to his lips,a distraction they both needed.

Phil moaned into the kiss letting Clint distract him from his problems. 

 

The woman stood in the edge of the clearing watching the interaction between the man and the young woman.  A piece of her was longing for something so unknown to her. Something she doubted she would ever know. Another piece of her raged in anger and protectiveness that she swallowed it down and tried to snuff it out. There was no need to get emotional. Soon though, she promised herself. Soon. 

A soft hand was placed on her arm she turned around meeting brown eyes. "Bruce." She breathed out a small soft smile on her face. 

"Hey." He whispered not taking his eyes from her. She turned around and watched until this two people she was watching disappeared from sight. "Its going to be ok." Sincerity in his voice. 

She nodded with a soft almost inaudible sigh. "I don't know that for certain." 

Bruce shakes his head. "No guess you don't." 

They stood in silence for a few seconds until she spoke the question on her mind. "Where are the kids?" Not their kids mind you but a pair of orphans they picked up along the way. It still felt as if they were theirs in every sense of the word.

"They made a journey to the near by village." The concern was there.

"Did you try to convince them it was dangerous." 

Bruce sighed and nodded. "I did bit you know Jemma she was determined to prove us wrong." There was a small chuckle. "Leo just normally follows her lead." 

 She threw her head back and laughed at the sheer determination and stubbornness of the young woman then she sobered quickly. "I want them to he safe."

"I know I do too." He whispers wrapping arms around her waist pulling her closer. She buries her face in his chest. "It will be ok Melinda." He says into her hair. 

Melinda knows that it will never be ok as long as the man who tried to kill her is still alive. 

 

"Oh come on Leo." Jemma whispers urgently. 

Leo who is trying to navigate through the brush without being knocked off balanced frowns and looks at her. "Its so bloody hard, why couldn't we have just flied?" 

Jemma sighs and shakes her head. "You know why. Its not safe." 

Leo sighs like a petulant child pouting. "I just want to fly."

Jemma placed a soft comforting hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I know, and we will soon." She promised. 

"Soon." He echoed forlornly. 

 Then before he knew what hit him Jemma was tackling him to the ground with her hand clasped over his mouth. They both went ridged as they hears heavy footsteps thud past them. Once it had passed Jemma removed her hand from Leo's mouth.

"If you wanted to jump me you could have always asked." He deadpanned.

Jemma rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand to pull him up. 

 "Do you think they were hunters?" Leo asks.

"I don't know." Jemma answers simply. Bruce had made them promise not to take any unnecessary risks, and with Leo with her Jemma wasn't even willing to take the chance. Every since she lost her family Leo had become her family she would be lost without him. Reaching out she squeezed his hand. "We will be in Tue village soon." 

 

 


End file.
